Some music generation applications are designed to enable multiple remotely located users to join digital environments for sharing and collaborating toward creating musical compositions (e.g., tracks). Such applications include various tools for composing and/or mastering new tracks, arranging (e.g., re-conceptualizing) previously composed tracks, mixing multiple tracks together to generate new tracks, and other highly specialized musical functions. Musicians from around the globe come together in these digital environments to collaborate with one another and jointly create their own unique sounding tracks. Typically, multiple musicians each use their own client device to contribute to a musical composition by uploading their individual contributions into the digital environment and downloading other participants' contributions to their client device.
Musical collaboration in such digital environments can consume a large amount of computing resources. For example, uploading and downloading each of the participants' contribution streams at each participants' client device results in an exorbitant amount of network traffic. Also, due to network bandwidth limitations that are inherent to individual client devices, real-time collaboration (e.g., via a “jam session”) is often infeasible because the network bandwidth that would be required to facilitate real-time collaboration in a purely digital environment exceeds the limited network bandwidth that is available to the individual client devices. Thus, the contributions of each participant are often affected by network latency, which delays the contributions (e.g., as compared to other contributions to the musical composition) and renders real-time collaboration practically impossible.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.